In some types of concrete construction, the design includes integral horizontal beams and decks. In this type of construction, the decks have generally smooth, horizontal tops, while the beams extend below the decks. Numerous problems occur in the assembly of the forms and during pouring of concrete in the deck forms, since such forms will contain a substantial quantity of concrete which is heavy, bulky and plastic when poured. Thus, the forms, where the concrete beams are formed in place, have been heavy and bulky to make the forms rigid enough to support the concrete. A major problem is also encountered in the removal of the forms from the cured concrete, particularly since concrete has a propensity of sticking to the forms even after curing and hardening. Since the forms for forming the concrete decks and beams must be below the cured concrete, they must be removed by moving directly downwardly.